The Rebel's Kingdom
by Yami's Chan
Summary: (AU. Ancient Egypt) Chan and Bakura are two of the toughset theives around. until they find a boy on the streets and decide to protect him. Just one problem, he has spikey hair and deep crimson eyes.....
1. We own it

_

* * *

I own nothing! You hear me? Nothing!_

* * *

Chan: Hi! 

Yami: this is one story I never thought she would actually write. It's an AU.

Chan: Yep! But it's set in ancient Egypt. And I think that all of the normal characters are going to have ancient equivalents. I have no idea what happened in ancient Egypt in the show so this is not based on it and if anything is similar then it is a total coincidence!

Yami: And the warnings are?

Chan: Well, violence, references to child abuse, some swearing but nothing that bad. It has got a few OC's in it, including me! I'm the girl called Chan (if you couldn't guess). Well she is based on me, but is different in lots of ways, like she is much prettier than me and has more of a tan (well she does live in Egypt).

Yami: Is that all?

Chan: Just about, oh and Bakura is the darker half and Ryou is the good half but neither are really evil in this story. I'm not sure if the Marik's will be in this, but if they are, Marik is the normal one and Malik is the darker one.

Yami: Now is that all?

Chan: Just a minuet Yami! Don't expect loads of quick updates but they shouldn't take too long. Now it's all over Yami!

Yami: Finally!

Chan: It's not too late for me to slip in a bit of Yami torture you know…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

The Rebel's Kingdom****

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

****We own it**

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Hey you two! Get back here!" Neither looked back and neither stopped running. The older, a boy of sixteen had long, loose, silvery-white hair while the other, a girl of fourteen, had very long strawberry blonde hair tied back in a long ponytail that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. Both were wearing torn, patched and faded trousers and their tops, looked as though they had been made of a combination of rags and old sacks, they were baggy and would have reached to just above the pairs knees if it hadn't been for the piece of red fabric each ad tied over the top of their tops around their waist like a belt that shortened them so the tops reached about three inches from their waist.

These were the rebels. The outlaws. The thieves. They were Chan and Bakura. And right now, they were fleeing at least ten guards. Nothing new there then. Running barefoot over hot Egyptian sands through a city of crowded tall houses made of the same material the houses in ancient Egypt might have seemed odd, but then again, this was ancient Egypt. Some of the pyramids were still being built or were yet to be built. The young pharaoh Yami ruled over it all, and Chan and Bakura knew the entire capital city like the back of their hands.

"Chan!" Shouted Bakura. "Follow me! And don't look back!" Bakura suddenly ran sideways into a shadowy alley, quickly followed by Chan. The guards weren't far behind, but in the darkness, they never even saw the two figures crouched behind the stack of wooden boxes to the side. They walked straight past them.

"On three." Whispered Bakura.

"One…" Whispered Chan.

"Two…" Bakura whispered again, smirking.

"Three!" They both said at the same time. Jumping to their feet, they raced out of the alley and back into the open street.

"Wait!" _Oh shit!_ Thought Chan. One of the guards had seen them and was now chasing them. He must have been one of the faster ones, because he was almost catching up to them.

Normally, Chan would have been able to get clean away, but she had let her concentration slip to the guard and in doing so, had lost sight of Bakura. And then she tripped. Not wasting a second, the guard grabbed her shoulder and flung her onto her back.

For a moment, he was shocked; he had not been expecting a _girl_, but then his face twisted into an evil smirk.

"Well hello there." He said in a particularly nasty voice. "Aren't you pretty?" Chan did not like the way he was looking at her one bit. "We are going to have some fun with you." Chan's eyes widened in realisation of what he meant.

"In the name of the pharaoh, you are now…" Chan never found out what she was because at that moment someone else finished the sentence for him.

"Dead!" Bakura swung out of nowhere and knocked the guard flying, stabbing him in the chest as he hit him.

"Chan, are you alright?" Asked the snowy haired tomb-robber as he let go of the rope, dropping to the ground and hurrying to his friend.

"Fine." Replied Chan, leaping to her feet.

"Good, then you'll be able to run!" both, ran without a second thought. By the time the guards were out of the alley, the outlaws were already on the roof of a nearby building, laughing as they climbed down the wall on the other side.

"Was all that worth it?" Bakura managed to get out in between gasping for air.

"Yes." Replied Chan who was also panting.

"That was worth it for one loaf of bread?" There was now humour in Bakura's voice.

"When it's the only thing that we have eaten all day, then it's worth it." Chan spoke whilst reaching into her battered, frayed bag and pulled out the loaf of bread that they had both nearly gotten killed for. Bakura chuckled, ruffling his friend's hair.

"I suppose you might be right there Chan." He sighed, pushing himself off the ground and holding out a hand for Chan to take.

Chan ignored the hand and pushed herself up without any help. Bakura gave her a mock bow and in response, got pushed into the wall.

"Ooh! Moody!" Chan, growled at this and her eyes flashed. "Err……I mean… Independent!"

"That's better!" The word 'Independent' just about summed Chan up. She had been independent ever since she was abandoned on the streets when she was four. She had met Bakura the very next day and they had been friends and partners in crime ever since.

"Are you ready to go now?" Bakura asked kindly. Chan smiled back at him

"Yes I am." She slipped the bread back into her bag. "Take me home Bakura. Just take me home."

* * *

On the poorest side of town, in the most run down area, stood the house that the two called home. It was tall and thin, just like the posh pretty houses on the rich side of town near the palace. But this house was far from posh and pretty. It was broken down with most of the roof completely knocked off exposing nearly all of the inside rooms on the top floor to the sky. A fire had burnt most of the ground floor rooms leaving the place uninhabitable. Or so it seemed.

On the ground floor, only two rooms were in a condition you could live in and on the top, only three. It wasn't much, but it was home to Chan and Bakura. And home was where they currently were. They were sitting on the floor in the biggest room on the top floor, which was where they spent most of their time. One of the walls had a massive hole knocked into to it that took nearly half of it up. It did let the wind blow in at night so it was quite cold then, and it was bad during sand storms, but it meant they had a brilliant view of the city, with the Nile twisting through the middle of it and even the palace, large and white and beyond that, in the distance, the tip of the great pyramid.

An upturned wooden box covered with a faded piece of cloth, served as the table that they were now eating off of. Both had half of the bread, an apple and a small glass of water in front of them

"Do you think we will ever get caught?" Chan suddenly asked out of the blue.

"No." Bakura's voice was full of confidence and surety. "Never, ever."

"But are you sure?" Chan asked again, taking a bite out of her apple and a sip of the water.

"Of coarse I'm sure. I'm never wrong about anything. Of coarse it is going to get difficult sometimes and we will definitely get closer to getting caught than we did today, even though that was pretty close. Do you know why we will never get caught?"

Chan shook her head, even though she had heard this speech many times before; it still cheered her up when she heard it.

"Because we are Chan and Bakura! We are the feared thieves! The outrages outlaws! And…" Chan joined in with the last shout.

"THE REBELS THAT WILL RULE THE WORLD!" they then cracked up laughing, trying not to choke as they ate more food and took more sips of the water.

They ate quickly, after not having eaten anything else all day they were very hungry. Once they were finished, Bakura stood up.

"There is something I want to show you Chan." Curious, Chan got up and followed Bakura up the crumbling wooden ladder to what was left of the roof. It had an even better view of the city than the hole in the wall. Chan was confused.

"Bakura?" She asked. "I've been up her loads of times. What is there to show me?" Bakura didn't answer the question with a simple answer; instead, he waved one hand out in front of him motioning at the view.

"What do you see?" He whispered the question into the girl's ear.

"The city." She replied, even more confused now. _What else is there to see?_

"That is not just any old city my friend." Bakura slung a friendly arm over Chan's shoulders making her giggle at his silliness. "That city belongs to us." He told her confidently.

"What?" Chan had no idea what Bakura meant.

"Unlike those people down there, those people who have to work day in day out all their lives, we have no rules." Chan had only been listening ten seconds and was already almost hypnotized with the words Bakura spoke. "We can live where we want, how we want. They may be rich in money, but in mind and free spirit, we are the richest of all people." He drew Chan close to whisper the last line into her ear. "This city, this country, this whole _planet_, is ours of the taking."

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**Chan: There is the first chapter of my first AU fic! 

Yami: hmmm…… Pretty good. Except I'm not in it yet.

Chan: You will be soon, if they R and R! Oh if you normally read Dead Alive it's been moved up a rating just to be safe. Anyway, R and R this story and I will update as soon as I can.

* * *


	2. Gold can't buy happiness

_

* * *

Just because I was not updating for a little while doesn't mean that I suddenly own Yu-Gi-Oh! Because I don't!

* * *

_

Chan: Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while.

Yami: am I in this story?

Chan: yep! This chapter too!

Yami: why did I have to open my big mouth?

Chan: because you have a nice voice! But be quiet while I answer the reviews or I will ban you from making out with Bakura in I Wonder and Raphael in Raphael's Calling.

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not fare!

Chan: keep quiet and I won't have to ban you.

**Kate: **this whole chapter is about him.

**Vicious-Loner: **thank you.

**Herald of Chaos: **oops, guess I didn't make that too clear! It's little Yami they find, back when he was still prince, not pharaoh.

Chan: there we go. You can talk now Yami.

Yami: Well good!

Chan: Just too clear things up, in this Yami is still a prince and is ten years old. Bakura and Chan are both fourteen.

Chan: but we are actually gonna start the story now…..so listen up…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

****Gold can't buy happiness**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

It was hot. Too hot for me to bare, which is a problem considering I live in Egypt. I don't like the heat one bit. It always just irritates the scars and fresh wounds covering my body. I had quite a few fresh wounds that day. Most of them were thick deep cuts running up and down my arms. I could still feel every bit of pain I had felt the night before. _Why does my life have to be this way? _I was surprised to find myself crying. I have been taught to never cry but I still do. I have also been thought to never lie in bed for any longer than is possible and yet I was still there lying in bed every muscle in my body aching. That is until the door slammed open.

For half a second I froze before trying and failing to get out of bed. But I had froze just half a second too long. Before I could get up, I feltthe hard snap of a whip on my poor beaten back.

"Get up! You lazy good for nothing brat!" ordered a voice from above me. "How dare you just lie there?" the whip cracked down again. "if you don't get up this minuet then I will make sure your cute little face is so covered in bruises you won't be able to show it for a week!" _and good morning to you too dad. _I thought miserably. I knew my farther would keep his threat so I tried my hardest to push myself up. It didn't work very well. Before I could sit up, two strong hands fastened on my shoulders and yanked me up before dragging me out of bed and flinging me against the wall. My already sore back hit the wall with so much force that it reopened some of the old half healed wounds and made the new ones sting even more. Before I could move or even think, a foot kicked me ion the face and didn't stop kicking me until my face was bleeding and bruised and cut up. It was unbelievable pain. Beyond anything I had experienced before. Well almost.

As I was lying there I could hear my farther bend down and push me onto my back. He then straddled my hips and started slapping me. I didn't like the position he was in at all. It was reminding me of a certain time not so long ago when he had gone further than just hitting me and whipping me. But I didn't want to think about that because if I did then I knew I would start crying and be punished more.

"Maybe you will get up faster in future!" shouted my farther before getting off me and storming out.

I just lay there whimpering softly, trying to get some control over myself. I was still there when the door opened again and I heard someone gasp.

"Oh Yami. Why does he do this to you?" it was my friend Teanna. She's one of my only friends in the world. She's a healer so that's why she sees me a lot; she's helped me through a great deal of stuff too.

"I don't know." I whined. "I just seem to always do something to set him off." Fresh tears ran down my cheeks. I should have been the luckiest kid in Egypt but instead I was abused, afraid and lonely.

"Come on, let's try and get this blood off you." Muttered Teanna as she started to wipe my face. She kept on gently cleaning me until most of the blood was gone from my face and back.

"Hmmm..." she thought for a moment. "It's not as bad as it could have been. You've got nothing broken this time, thank goodness." Over my ten years I had received cracked ribs, broken arms, dislocated shoulders and even fractured my hip once. I'd broken something nearly every week of my life if not every day. Ever since my mother died my farther took out his anger and frustration on me. He'd old me a thousand times that it was my fault she died, my fault that he was now alone……my fault that I was worthless.

I wasn't allowed out of the place grounds at all, but I had a way of getting round that. Once a month, I would try and sneak out into the city. I knew I would be in big trouble if I got caught, but I never had been caught yet. I was faster and smaller than any of the guards and could out run them all any day. Every time I ran off, I'd pretend that I'd never ever have to go back even when I knew I'd have too. I pretended I'd meet someone who wouldn't care that I was the future pharaoh, someone to like me for who I am, a true friend, and they'd take me away some where safe. Sadly, this never once happened. It was just a dream that seemed like it would never come true.

I had thought about killing myself more than once…and I've tried one or two times too. Do you want to know how old I was when I tried for the first time? I was three. Yeah, you heard me! THREE! That's how much I hate my life, to want to kill myself when I was only three years old. I don't know why I was making myself think about that as I lay there letting Teanna check me over because I know I'll only end up crying, which isn't that uncommon but I still don't want it to happen. But it won't just be like the few tears I was spilling from what my farther had done though, it would be absolutely bucketfuls.

After Teanna left I looked at the food she had brought up for me. I still don't know why she brings me so much. A whole plate full of food and an entire jug of some special fruit drink. She knows full well I can only just manage a few bites of bread and a couple of small mouthfuls of water and she still insists on giving me loads of everything. I chewed carefully on the food. I surprised myself and managed to eat all the bread and half the jug of drink. _Well t least Teanna will be pleased if nothing else._

As soon as I was done with my food I covered the rest of it up so it might still be good when I got back in case Teanna didn't manage to get me anything else to eat all day. I reckon my farther would let me stave if it was up to him even when he knows I'm the only heir to the throne and if I died it would cause fighting worse than anything he's ever seen. I decided I'd waited long enough and that today was going to be the day this month that I went out into the city.

The idea of getting outside and seeing some different people made me slightly happier. I pushed myself off the floor and staggered over to the small chipped basin in one corner. I pu8red some of the cool water into it and gently began washing my face, cuts and fresh whip marks. I had too many whip marks to count now but I still liked to keep them clean before getting dressed into my old clothes.

After I was done with that, I limped to the window, opened the shutters and looked down. It was a very big drop. _Good thing I'm not afraid of heights._ I told myself before climbing onto the window ledge and leaping into the nearby tree. Making sure I was hidden by leaves, I crawled along one of its thick branches to the next window along. I shuddered and drew back slightly as I realised it was my father's room. He was in there pacing backwards and forwards. I knew I'd be for it if he turned and saw me now, I'd be dead for sure! But, for once in my life, luck was with me and he didn't turn around before storming out of the room. My heart was thumping hard with fear and my senses were so alert that I could actually make out the individual conversations of people walking past.

This was all good because the extra adrenaline rush helped me make the final jump onto the wall and down the vines to the dust below. I landed hard and took the top layer of skin off my knees. They stung and my eyes were itching with the dust I'd blown into the air when I landed but I honestly couldn't care less. I was finally free again.

Happily looking round the market square I started trying to figure out who might be friendly and who I needed to keep away from. I was going to keep right away from the slave trader because I know that with my looks, and my luck, he'd grab me in a flash and then I'd be sold to the first sick creep who came along. There were so many people in the market place all doing different things, selling things, buying things, walking around, outside some of the little bars and inns eating and drinking. Some people seemed to just be there doing nothing. As my eyes scanned round, I spotted a boy and girl a few years older than me at one of the stalls. At first I thought they might be brother and sister but when they turned I could see they looked nothing like each other, apart from their clothes that were almost identical. As they started walking off, the girl glanced in my direction and caught my eye. She nudged the boy standing next to her and then pointed to me. They both looked at me and I looked at them. They both stuck out their tongues making me giggle as I stuck mine out too. When they stopped the girl smiled at me and waved. I smiled and waved back. It was like we knew each other.

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**

Chan there you g! A whole chapter on Yami!

Yami: I'm abused? (Big puppy dog eyes)

Chan: You can really tell Yugi is your hikari when you do that! And yes, you are abused.

Yami: Crud!

Chan: R and R everyone! Make me and Yami happy!

* * *


	3. Guest

_

* * *

_

I didn't get Yu-Gi-Oh for Christmas and I doubt I ever will.

* * *

Chan: sorry for the BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG gap in the updates. I need to reinstall Microsoft word.

Yami: -grumbling- I hoped she'd never update!

Chan: aww, don't get so mean Yami.

Yami: -grumbles some more-

Chan: oh well, guess there's not much else to say apart from, sorry again! And for those who don't know, if you left an anonymous review, I'll reply through my profile page.

**

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

Guest **

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I wasn't exactly comfy sitting there on the cold hard stone. My legs had started to go to sleep and people kept knocking into me as they pushed by. I was just deciding on where to head next, when someone fell right over me. The man did a kind of weird cartwheel and landed in a heap a little way away from me. I knew I shouldn't laugh but I couldn't help it, the whole thing just looked so stupid. Before I could stop myself, a stream of giggles escaped my lips even as I tried to hide the noise with my hands. I didn't really do a very good job of it and the man I had tripped-or who had tripped over me more to the point- looked round and his eyes settled on me with a deadly glare. I recognized that look in his eyes. It was the same wild, mad, ferocious look that my dad always had in his eyes whenever he looked at me. I didn't need to stick around and wait to find out what it meant. I ran as fast as my body could take away from him without thinking where I was going. Ducking and weaving, I finally made it out of the market place, but still I didn't dare look back to check if he was following me. I just kept running. I was lost and I knew it. Really lost. I'd never even seen this part of town before but I was too scared to stop running. My mind was starting to fog with exhaustion from the effort of running and from all the wounds, but something inside me was forcing me on. The last thing I remembered was the world spinning round as I fell face down into the dusty sand.

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Chan did you see him?" Bakura's eyes were still fixed on the side street he had seen the young boy disappear down. Chan nodded quietly, craning her neck in hope of catching site of the boy again. No such luck. For the rest of the day, she was left wondering what could of happened to the sweet little boy. And Bakura, who was trying desperately to not show it, was also wondering exactly the same thing.

They still had their minds occupied on their way home that evening as the sun was setting. They were so lost in thoughts that neither managed to see what was right in front of them until bakura had tripped right over it, smashing to the ground and making his nose bleed. Letting out a violent exclamation he straightened up to see Chan on her knees, holding something in her arms.

"Bakura look...Look!" And when he did look, Bakura gasped. It was the boy they had seen earlier. He was unconscious and breathing heavily. A faint trickle of blood was visible through his ripped shirt.

"Put him down Chan." He growled gruffly.

"No! We can't just leave him here!" Snapped Chan. "can't you see he's hurt.?" Bakura had no answer to this. He could see he was hurt. Badly hurt. After a few minuets of arguing and Chan putting her foot down, he mumbled a brief 'Well if you have to.'

All the way home, Bakura ranted on about how the boy was only staying until he was well, and if he caused any problems he's be out and how he's be Chan's responsibility, as though he was a pet puppy. And all the way home, Chan nodded or shook her head and replied with 'Yes Bakura.' or 'No Bakura.' until she got so fed up she punched him in the mouth. It didn't hurt too much but it was hard enough to make Bakura threaten to leave the boy right there in the street, even though he had no real intention of doing so.

For the rest of the day the boy slept. He tossed and turned unable to get comfy, twice coughing up blood but never waking. They didn't have a spare bed and Bakura refused point blank to let the boy sleep in his bed, so Chan sat in a chair next to her bed gently wiping away blood from his mouth. Her bed wasn't very soft. It was hard and the blankets were scratchy but he seemed to appreciate them all the same. Neither of the older two dared try to remove his clothes to tend to the hidden wounds while he was asleep and agreed to see to that in the morning. In the mean time, Bakura helped Chan wash the ones on his face and hands before both fell asleep, Bakura letting Chan have his bed and sleeping on the floor himself.

The next morning, Yami awoke to unfamiliar surroundings and almost unbearable pain. His eyes flickered round the room taking in the bare, slightly cracked walls, the entrance to another room in the corner and the other bed in which slept a girl of about fourteen. The curtains that should of hidden his own bed from were pulled open wide letting the sun blast at his eyes. Somebody had cleaned the cuts on his face but the ones on his body were obviously still dirty, stinging with grit and sand. Then the obvious hit him. This was not his home. He had spent the whole night out of the palace. _My dad is going to KILL me! _This thought was so terrifying to him that he began to sob quietly to himself. Not quiet enough though, because there was a strangled sort of yell and someone sat bolt upright right beside the bed. Shaking his head clear of sleep, Bakura locked eyes with what had woken him. The boy was awake and staring with wide, frightened crimson eyes at the thief. Being as slow and careful as he could in an attempt to not scare him anymore Bakura rose to his feet and took a step towards the bed. Far from calming the boy, he leapt to his feet and backed as far away as possible before screaming in pain and collapsing, rubbing his leg. The resulting crash and bang, along with the scream, were enough to wake anyone up and Chan was no exception. Yami continued to cry out of pain and fear.

"For gods sake Chan!" yelped Bakura. "just shut him up will you?"

"Why can't you?"even as she asked this Chan hurried across the room and sat on the bed next to Yami.

"I'm no good with crying kids..." the older boy mumbled.

"Are you OK?" Chan asked soothingly to Yami.

"p-please." he choked. "d-d-don't h-hurt me." Chan blinked, surprised.

"why would we hurt you?" asked bakura, just as shocked.

"b-because..." Yami searched for a reason. "I-I...I don't know." he admitted finally.

"Exactly."said Chan. "now stop panicking and let me see your leg." She took a long time examining his leg so as not to hurt him, and still he whimpered and sobbed.

"it's broken." she said eventually. "how did this happen?" she asked, not unkindly but making him flinch all the same. There was silence for a long time.

"what's your name?"she tried, this time getting a response.

"y-Yami..." mumbled Yami.

"Well Yami, I'm Chan, and this is Bakura." Chan was still keeping her voice calm, although his sacredness was starting to disturb her slightly. "I think I might need to have a look at your other wounds." Yet again, Yami flinched.

"You don't have to tell me how they happened, but I can help you. Chan you change out of your shirt and trousers? Bakura can help you."

"Will he?" asked Bakura, glaring lightly.

"Yes, he will." snapped Chan. "I'll go get us something to eat." and with that, she left.

Yami and Bakura both looked at each other, one scared, the other slightly annoyed. After a few moments of the two staring in silence, Yami carefully started removing his shirt, struggling slightly due to the pain he was experiencing. With a great sigh of impatience Bakura grabbed hold of the shirts and pulled it off Yami so suddenly that it nearly ripped. With a scream Yami wriggled out of his grip and huddled back against the wall, attempting to hide some of the whip marks his father had given him. But Bakura had already seen.

"Umm...m-maybe I should go help Chan with breakfast. I'll bring you something up in a minute. Just stay there, OK?" he didn't wait for an answer knowing that Yami wasn't about to go wondering off anywhere. Before leaving the room he opened the shutters on the window and then headed downstairs. The two of them made breakfast for themselves and their guest unaware that across town in the palace people were searching franticly.

The prince of Egypt was missing.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: sorry for the shortness, but I will try and me the next chapters longer.

Yugi: awwwwww! The little Yami is so cute!

Yami: not that cute O.o am I ?

* * *


	4. The Plot

_

* * *

_

No…I do not own it. –Crouches in the corner writing a letter to Santa. Guess what's at the top-

* * *

Chan: I am scum… I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated yet. I will start updating my Yu-Gi-Oh stories again now. 

Yami: No!

Chan: yes. I think Yami's been missing them.

Yami: … --

Chan: I guess I should just get on with the update now, huh? See you in the end notes.

**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

****The Plot**

**Normal P.O.V. **

For over a week, Yami lay in bed at the house of the two outlaws, not well enough to walk, let alone try and go home. Gradually he stared to heal and each day he was able to stay awake a little longer than the day before. During the second week, Bakura carried Yami up to the roof so he could be out in the air a bit more. He sat the young prince so his back was resting against a rolled up blanket.

"Don't get used to me carrying you about everywhere." He growled making sure the smaller boy was covered by the sheets. "You're only staying till you're better."

Yami nodded silently and wriggled further under the sheet. The roof was warm underneath him from the sun and he could feel himself drifting off. Before he could properly fall asleep however, Bakura came back and threw a piece of fruit at him. He caught it.

"Eat it." Snapped the white haired thief. "You're too skinny. I can see your ribs."

Nervously, Yami nodded before biting into the fruit. He could feel the juice running into his mouth and down his throat. It tasted sweet. He smiled and Bakura half smiled back, before leaving quickly.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

It felt strange not living in a huge building surrounded by people. I'm not complaining but it was very different now I was staying in a small, rundown house with just two other people. Oddly, I missed very few things about living at the palace. I missed Teanna, but I didn't miss not being aloud out of my room. I certainly didn't miss my father. The food Chan and Bakura ate was different to what was ate back at the palace. I still wasn't exactly sure what they did to earn money to buy the food but I wasn't really sure I should be asking.

As the days past I started to want to wander around more. There wasn't much to explore, just the bedroom, the roof and another room which I suppose they used for everything else. There was a space in the corner where a small fire burnt, filling the whole building with the smell of whatever was cooking. It already felt more like home than the palace ever had.

I didn't realise at the time, but all over the kingdom people were looking for me. My dad was probably glad, but he couldn't exactly ignore the disappearance of his only son. I was pretty well hidden though. Who would believe that the prince of Egypt was living in a small, falling down building in the outskirts of the city? There was just tiny little thing that kept nagging at me. What if someone did believe it?

**Normal P.O.V. **

It was mayhem in the palace. There seemed to be twice as many people as usual, especially guards. There were guards patrolling all over the palace grounds and city at all times, day and night. Despite their continuing efforts, there was still no sign of Prince Yami. When the leader of the top rank of guards was called to see the pharaoh one afternoon, he expected the man to be worried and angry. He expected to be shouted at asked what was taking so long to find the boy. He was very shocked when he entered the room to find the pharaoh sitting calmly in a chair, sipping a drink.

"Any news?" the question came from the man in the chair, without a hint of emotion.

"No, not yet my pharaoh. But we-" he began, only to be cut off mid sentence.

"Where have you searched?"

"Everywhere we could think of. Do you know anywhere that he might have g-" he was once again cut off.

"Why should I know where that brat might be hiding?" snapped the pharaoh.

"Sorry, my pharaoh. I'm sure we will find him soon."

"No. You will not be finding him."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you will not find them." The man smirked wickedly. "Well, let me rephrase that. IF you find him, you won't be telling anyone." At these words he pulled out a sharp, jewelled and deadly looking dagger. He held the weapon out to the other man. "You will stab him through the heart and throw his body into the Nile. Along with anyone else who is with him."

Absolute silence stayed in the room after these words.

"You can't mean that…." The guard half gasped.

"I am very serious. Now do you wish to suffer the same fate as the prince?" he was answered by a silent shake of the head.

"Good. Now make sure you do as I say, and don't breathe a word of this to anyone." The pharaoh watched as the knife was tucked into the waist band of the man's trouser, and then watched as he left. He thought of his son getting killed and laughed evilly.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: I'm SO sorry that this chapter is so damn short. But I had to end it there for dramatic affect. And anyway, a short chapter is better than no chapter, right? 

Yami: wrong. I prefer no chapter.

Chan: well you would, you're you. Any way, loyal and wonderful readers, pleeeeeease review?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

Nope, nothing has changed enough for me to own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

_

Chan: hello? Is anyone out there? 

Yami: oh, she finally decided to update

Chan: I'm so, so sorry! This has been a bad year for me. I just hope you like the update all the same. It would have been up ages ago but yet more problems came up for me. There is no chapter title coz I simply couldn't think of one and didn't want to waste more time thinking one up.

**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Two full weeks after he'd first arrived at the house, Yami managed to pull his way through to the other room. Chan wasn't there but Bakura was sitting by the fire in the corner. Yami was supporting himself in the doorway, trying to put his weight off his bad leg, when the other boy seemed to hear him and turned around.

"Well look who's finally out of the bed." He said with a soft chuckle. Yami nodded nervously and tried to smile but pain washed over him and he winced instead, clutching at his leg. The boy was struggling to stay on his feet when he felt an arm loop round his waist and another hand rest on his shoulder.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself." Said Bakura, helping Yami to stagger to a chair where he could sit. Yami smiled gratefully and took the water Bakura offered him to drink.

"Where's Chan?" he asked, more to break the silence than anything.

"She went out to get something for us to eat. She'll probably be glad to see you up. She was getting worried."

Bakura was right. Chan was so pleased to see Yami sitting at the table that she hugged him tightly and kissed him on his cheek which caused him to blush. He rather liked having someone to care about him, but he also felt guilty. Chances were that if he stayed with Bakura and Chan and got found, they'd both be arrested. Probably even killed. The longer he stayed, the more chance there was of him being found. The other two remained oblivious to this and just went about their morning as usual. Still, the thought was enough to make Yami's food taste sour in his mouth.

* * *

It was only a very few days after that when Yami decided to go into town with Chan. It was really Bakura who first suggested it when they were eating together that morning. At first, Yami had been very apprehensive; as soon as he showed his face in town people would recognise him he was sure. He muttered something vague about not wanting to be seen and hoped they'd not ask questions. They didn't. 

Instead, Chan fetched an old, tattered cloak and draped it around Yami's shoulders, pulling the hood right up so that his body was completely covered apart from his face. Yami had to use a stick to walk properly which meant he was bent over slightly and that made it even harder to see his face. All in all, Yami thought it was a pretty good disguise. He just hoped it would keep him covered the entire time they were out of the house.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I was sweating by the time we reached the market, and not just from the heat. I was sure that every person we passed would recognize me. But they didn't seem to. No one shouted, no one called after us, no one stopped us. Loads of people must have been looking for me, but if they did see me, they just didn't make the connection.

It was good to be outside again, where I could breathe clean air and see something other than the four walls of the building. A few of the people selling things recognized Chan and spoke to her. When they asked who I was, she just introduced me as a friend and left it at that. I didn't speak to anyone and stood behind Chan.

She ended up carrying most of the things back from the market because I was a bit busy using the stick with one arm and keeping the cloak in place with the other. Hiding under a cloak and not being seen by people did have its advantages however. I could notice a lot of things without anyone noticing me. One of the things I noticed was that every so often, Chan would take something off a stall and slip it out of sight. The first time she did this, I jumped, expecting at any moment for someone to see her and chase us. Chan might have gotten away but I'd be useless at any kind of running with my leg.

It was alright though. Chan had obviously had a lot of practice at this sort of thing. Anyway, it wasn't like she was stealing just for fun. She wasn't stealing whatever she liked the look of. She only took what me, her and Bakura were going to need.

When we got back Bakura was already standing in the doorway looking out for us.

"I was getting worried." He said as we passed him.

"Didn't know you cared so much." Chan ruffled his hair as she walked into the house. He aimed a kick after her, which she dodged, sticking out her tongue.

We'd just started eating when there was a loud knock from outside. We all glanced at each other with the same wondering expression on our faces.

"Open up!" the shout was loud and demanding. Chan opened her mouth to speak but Bakura shushed her with a movement of his hand.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" he called back then whispered to us. "You two go out the back way and hide until tomorrow." I wanted to protest but he cut me off before I could. "Carry him, chan. It'll be quicker." Chan nodded but then whispered something in his ear which I couldn't quite catch.

"Be careful." She said louder before lifting me into her arms and carrying me out to the back door of the house. I glanced back, but all I could see was Bakura framed in the door way. I couldn't see past him to who it was at all.

Chan placed me down in the alley between our house and the next. It was dark there which meant that we were pretty well concealed from view. Slowly we crept (well I crawled, dragging my bad leg behind me) forwards until we could see what was going on. It was all I could do not to scream. There were no less than ten of the palace guards standing outside. I saw one of them shove Bakura, painfully hard. I felt like crying.

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**

Chan: and there we have it. If anyone is still reading, please leave a review! No flames!

* * *


End file.
